ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen 10 Returns Part 1
"Gwen 10 Returns Part 1" is the first episode in Ben 10: Peace in dimensions. It haven't aired yet, but, like the other episodes, it has been written. Plot One day, Ben came out of a Mr. Smoothy shop and go to the Rustbucket. Inside, he see ten year old Gwen with the Omnitrix. Ben gets shocked. Gwen says that he should go out of the RV, or she hunt him out. Ben tries to transform into Jet Ray, but end up as Fourarms. Ben escapes and meet Albedo. Ben asks Albedo whats going on. Albedo transforms into Clockwork and fights Ben. Clockwork shoots a timeray on him, but Ben transforms into Heatblast and shoot fire on him before he could fire the timeray. Ben transforms into the Osmosian DNA sample whitch he calls Energisaver. Albedo transforms into Shocksquatch, but he is totaly different. Ben absorbs him and Albedo changes into Spidermonkey. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and shoots chrystals. Ben begin to think that he must have been trapped in a alternate dimension. Albedo changes into Humungousaur at full size. Ben runs away as XLR8. Negative Humungousaur follow him. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt to jump away, but Albedo punches him. Albedo change into Fasttrack and runs away. Ben follow him as the same alien. Ben shouts to Albedo that he must tell him whats going on. Albedo transforms into Big Chill and freeze Ben. He then use Echo Echo and screams so hard that Ben is destroyed. Ben survives in Spidermonkey's web. Albedo changes into a spidersize monkey who he calls Monkeyspider. Ben as Spidermonkey and Albedo as Monkeyspider starts a fight. After brutal fight with them two, Gwen shows up as Fourarms. She says that they must stop. She tell them that she is a superheroine who have the Omnitrix. She also tell that she know about them and the crosstime acident. Ben goes mad at Albedo and transforms into Eatle tries to eat him. Albedo changes into Upchuck and do the same. Gwen changes into Cannonbolt and rolls over them. While she roll, the Omnitrix absorbs the Ultimatrix and Albedo's mentally function and uses their power to make a new Omnitrix. She uses Benwolf and screams at them. Gwen tells them that she want revenge over a crosstimemonster. Ben thinks it's Eon. Gwen think they are the monster and transforms into Swampfire and burns them. Ben mostly survive, and Albedo hides in his jacket. She then uses Ultimate Alien X and sends them into a black hole. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Albedo Villains *Gwen Tennyson Aliens used By Ben: *Fourarms (Selected alien was Jet Ray) *Heatblast *Energisaver (First appearence) *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Cannonbolt *Fasttrack *Spidermonkey *Eatle By Albedo: *Clockwork *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur *Fasttrack *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Monkeyspider (First appearence) *Upchuck By Gwen: *Fourarms *Cannonbolt *Benwolf *Swampfire *Ultimate Alien X (First appearence) Trivia *First appearence of Fourarms, Heatblast, Diamondhead XLR8, Cannonbolt, Fasttrack, Spidermonkey, Eatle, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, Humungousaur, Big Chill, Echo Echo, Upchuck, Benwolf, Swampfire and Ultimate Alien X in Peace in dimensions. First appearence of Energisaver and Monkeyspider in all of the Ben 10 series. *First time the real Gwen 10 appear. *Albedo transforms into aliens mentally in this episode. *This episode is based on a night after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien series finale. *Only Benwolf and Ultimate Alien X is voiced by Gwen's voice actor. *Neither it is a Omniverse episode, Ben still use the Ultimatrix. *Real Gwen and Kevin didn't appear in this episode. *When Albedo changes into Shocksquatch, he have his Omniverse appearence. *This is the only time in this season where Ben transforms wrong. Category:Episodes